


Regret

by 7thjojogod



Category: 7th Stand User
Genre: F/M, Love Triangle, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2490188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7thjojogod/pseuds/7thjojogod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He regretted invading her privacy. He regretted it all. There’s nothing he can do about it now. Does she regret it too? Probably not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regret

Jotaro was having second thoughts. Was it wrong to use star platinum’s eyes to spy on [REDACTED]’s journal memos? Hell yeah it was. But, he had to know. He had to know how she felt.

\---

_Bizarre Memo #69_

_It’s been awhile since I wrote in this. Just like in every other loop, I can’t help but hate that fucker Steely Dang. Yet, he excites me for some reason…_

—-

Jotaro was perplexed. Dong Steel? What’s that asshole got to do with anything.

—-

_Thing is…this Dong of Steel guy he’s…how do I say this…super hot. Like whoa damn hey good lookin’ hot. But he’s such an asshole. The way he treated Jotaro, his stands entire ability…its horrible. And yet…I feel attracted to him for some reason…_

_—-_

Attracted? To Steely Damn?! Jotaro felt like he was going to be sick. He didn’t want to read anymore, but he felt like had had to. He felt sick with himself and from what he was reading. Emotions of regret and despair piling up inside him.

—-

_I still remember that one loop you know. The one where I got to sex him up. God, that was hot. He was so helpless and in denial about enjoying it. You know he though. We all knew. But, that’ll probably never happen again. Though, I wouldn’t mind doing it again, I doubt that I could. Especially since Steel Balls is dead right now. I guess I’ll just leave it up to my fantasies._

—-

He had enough. He refused to keep on reading. Especially since [REDACTED] was still writing and it be kind hard to read anymore because of that.

He ran as far as he could. Star Platinum looked uncomfortable (probably wishing Jotaro wouldn’t use him for such inane things), Jotaro himself, holding back manly tears. He knew she was too good for him. But why she wanted trash like Dongs of Steel, he would never know. 

Jotaro never spoke of this to anyone. He ended up becoming a bit cold to [REDACTED] but eventually accepted the truth. He regrets that day, and wishes he lived in blissful ignorance. He eventually divorced his wife in the future because he remembered that moment and realized he could never love again.

Little did he know that he also had sex with [REDACTED] and Steely Dicks this whole time.


End file.
